


The Forgotten Yuri

by Jaegev



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abused Yurio, Comment suggestions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Normal ages for characters, Poor yurio, Stayed up all night, im sorry, otp, yurixyurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegev/pseuds/Jaegev
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky ran away, but something happened to him while he was on the run. Now, one year later he is back home and safe, though he doesn't feel like it. The nightmares haunt him and he struggles with ptsd from the trauma he endured. What happened to him to make him so scared? Can Yuuri and the others help get him back to his old self?I got this idea from a fanfiction I read I'll give them Creds when I find it again.





	1. Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated on my wattpad @YouUnculteredSwine before it will be on here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters even though I wish I owned Yuri Plisetsky 
> 
> Instagram is @kogocosplay follow me and make requests.

I never realized it. How I'm only chased for my popularity. How people stop caring when a new skater comes in better than me. What can I do? I feel so lost. Alone. Angry. All I want is to skate happy again. To lose myself in the music. To know that I'm not alone. Three days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on his door. "Oi, Yuri! Sorry about not coming to check on you for a few days, I was with Viktor and the other Yuri." Silence. His coach knocked again. "Yuri, open up!" Nothing. His coach opens the door. "Alright, I'm coming in!"

He walks in to find his room a mess. Things were thrown everywhere, as if something bad happened. A note:

Don't come looking, not that you will anyway. Have fun with the better Yuri. 

The coaches eyes widened as he read this and he bolted out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three in the morning there was a knock at Viktor and Yuri's hotel room door. "Go away, I'm sleeping." Viktor said sleepily. The knocking continued. Both Viktor and Yuri walked over to the door. "What? What is it?" Viktor asked annoyed.

"Yurio. He's missing. He only left this note." The other two read the note. "Where might he have gone? Maybe back home with his parents?" "No, no. His parents are deceased. His Grandfather is hospitalized so he wouldn't be there." "Alright, let's go look for him. Yuri, stay here and try to call him on your phone." Yuri nodded, and the two men left.


	2. Yurio?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

'Where am I? I only remember running down the alley way until-'

"Oi you finally awake? Let me get a good look at you, shall we?" The tall masked man walked over to him. He wanted to yell and get up and run, but he felt so tired. He couldn't move. "What did you do to me?" "It'll wear off soon. Until then, let's have some fun." The man started stripping Yuri of his clothes. "Stop, no please-" 'this isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to be happy.' He thought to himself.

He felt it penetrate his arse. He hated it. "Stop, please, don't-" he's punched. Tears stream down his face after the punches stop. "Listen here, you are my whore now, and if you don't want to be punished you will do as I say. Understand?" Yuri shook his head. "No, please, no." "Do. You. Understand." Yuri started crying and nodded his head.

It went quicker than he thought it would, though he still felt disgusting. He wanted to die, so bad. He was 15 years old, and couldn't escape the pain.


	3. Untitled but Entitled Part 1

It'd been a year since Yuri went missing. Yuuri layed in his bed checking his phone. He got a call from an unknown number. He declined it but it called back instantly. He answered. "Hello?" There was crying on the other side. "Help me." Yuuri's eyes went wide. "Y-yurio?!" "Yuuri please you have to help me." "Yurio where are you?" Silence. "Yurio?!" "I'm at the abandoned warehouse is Hasetsu. The doors are locked. Please Yuuri, please-" There was telling in the background and Yuri hung up. "Yurio? Hey what's happening?! Yurio?!" Nothing. "Dammit!" He quickly called the police and went to the warehouse.


	4. Untitled but Entitled Part 2

Yuri woke up. He was alone in the Warehouse. He ran over to the jacket on the floor and found a phone in the pocket. He called the only number he could remember.

"Hello?" Yuri started crying. "Help me." He waited for a response. "Y-yurio?!" "Yuuri please you have to help me." "Yurio where are you?" He looked around because he thought he heard something. "Yurio?!" "I'm at the abandoned warehouse is Hasetsu. The doors are locked. Please Yuuri, please-" In came the masked man. 

"Oi, what the hell are you doing you little whore?!" Yuri quickly hung up and dropped the phone. The man walked over and grabbed Yuri's hair and threw him uo against the wall. He proceeded to kick and punch him into unconsciousness.


	5. Yuuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 A.M. and I just finished writing this chapter.

The police arrive and arrest the masked man. Yuri is loaded on a stretcher to be taken to the ambulance. He caught sight of Yuuri next to him and grabbed his hand. "Dont leave me." He's pulled away from him. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Alright?" Yuri nodded and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up in the hospital room surrounded by people.

JJ walked over to him. "Yuri! You're awake! Thank goodness your okay!" JJ wrapped his arms around the petite blonde male. Yuri's eyes widened. 'Behave yourself you little whore.' 

Yuri pushed him away and yelled at him. "Dont touch me, stop!" He started breathing faster and tears fell down his cheeks. Everyone was shocked but then understood what he went through and stayed back. "Please, can I just be alone?" Everyone nodded, said their apologies and pity, and left. Everyone except Yuuri, that is. He sat on a chair next to the bed. 

"Yuuri-" "Don't, just rest. I'm not going anywhere. Nobody is going to take you again." Yuri nodded and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Yuuri. You..... saved me." "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you sooner." Yuri started crying and looked at him. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have ran away, none of this would have happened. Everyone just seemed to like you more than they liked me and I j-just-" He started crying more. 

"Yuri, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are here now, with me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Yuuri leaned in to hug him, but backed away in fear of scaring him. "It's alright. You can hug me. Just.... no more than that please." 

Yuuri smiled and hugged him gently. "I've missed you so much." "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuri woke up the next day, Yuuri was not in the room. His eyes widened. 'He said he wouldn't leave me.' He thought to himself  he started to get up quickly when he heard a voice.

"Yuri, what are you doing? You can't get up yet." Yuri looked up to see Yuuri standing there, holding a bag with food in it. He relaxed and layed back down.

"Sorry for not waking you. I thought I'd go and get some food before you woke up." He smiled and rubbed his neck. He walked over to Yuri and pulled the eating tray over his lap, pulling his goid out of the bag and setting it down in front of him. "I thought you might be hungry, so I bought alot. You have katsudon, a pork cutlet bowl, some General Tso's chicken and rice, and some pudding! Oh# and I know it's not food, but I also got you a shirt with a tiger on it. I know how much you like your cats!" He smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You didn't have to do all this for me." "Yes I did. Because you are friend and I'm always going to be here for you." Yuri nodded and started eating his pork cutlet bowl. He ate is really fast and started choking. Yuuri patted his back to help it down. "Dont choke now. I know you must be hungry. What uh, what did you eat when you were ya know...?" 

Yuri stopped choking and slapped Yuuri's hand away. "D-dont touch me!" "Yuri, please answer me." "I can't, no, it's too humiliating." He winced at the thought his captor again. No, he was free now. No need to think about him.

"He put...." Silence. Then quiet sobs. He spoke quietly.  "H-he put canned dog food on bread and made me eat it. I refused at first but then..." More sobbing erupted from him. "I just got so hungry. I didn't know what else to do, so.... I ate it." He covered his mouth with his hands and cried some more.

"I'm so sorry. But..... you will never have to eat one again. If you want I'll make you pork cutlet bowls everyday, okay? So don't think of the past. You're here, you're safe, and I won't let anything happen to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was skyping with the other skaters, including Viktor. "I can't believe anyone would do this to him. He's not himself anymore guys." ".tll take time Yuuri. Maybr if we get him on the ice again he'll feel better, ya know?" JJ recommended. Everyone agreed saying 'yeah' or 'great idea'. 

He turned to look at Yuri, who was fast asleep. "Yeah, he's able to leave tomorrow. I think he'll be staying at my place. He doesn't seem to want me to leave him alone, ever. He says since I saved him, I'm the only one he feels safe around."

"Hurtful! What about me?! I've always been so nice to him! I'm a really great guy too!" Viktor exclaimed. He went on and on. Everyone groaned. "So yeah, one time I forgot about-" Yuuri closed him laptop. "Damn he talks alot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now now, stay still. It'll hurt less. C'mon, we've been through this already, the sooner you stop fighting, the sooner it can be over." 

"Stop!! Get off! Help! Sto-" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri is woken up by someone shaking him. He quickly punches the intruder in the face. Then he realized his mistake. "Yuuri! I'm so sorry! I thought-" "It's okay Yuri. You were having a nightmare so I was trying to get you up anyways." He smiled and picked his glasses up off of the floor.

"What time is it?" Yuri asked after a few minutes of silence. He noticed the sun was out. "It's about 8 o'clock. They'll let you leave in just a few minutes. Then you can come stay with me at my place until you are ready to go home." Yuri nods. "When can I skate again?" Yuri asked. Yuuri smiled excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment all spelling errors or suggestions you may have... thanks!


End file.
